1. Technical Field
The invention relates to network architectures. More particularly, the invention relates to a pseudo-agent for use in connection with a network architecture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relevance based computing is disclosed, for example, in Donoho, D. et al, Relevance clause for computed relevance messaging, U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,919 (issued Oct. 2, 2007). In such system: “a collection of computers and associated communications infrastructure to offer a new communications process . . . allows information providers to broadcast information to a population of information consumers. The information may be targeted to those consumers who have a precisely formulated need for the information. This targeting may be based on information which is inaccessible to other communications protocols. The targeting also includes a time element. Information can be brought to the attention of the consumer precisely when it has become applicable, which may occur immediately upon receipt of the message, but may also occur long after the message arrives. The communications process may operate without intruding on consumers who do not exhibit the precisely-specified need for the information, and it may operate without compromising the security or privacy of the consumers who participate.” (Abstract)
One network architecture that embodies such system is the BigFix Enterprise Suite™ (BigFix, Inc, Emeryville, Calif.), which brings devices in such system under management by installing a native agent on each device. For platforms on which this is feasible, this is considered to be the best method for monitoring and controlling devices. However, there are some platforms for which native agents are infeasible. For instance, network devices may be running proprietary OSs that are not designed to host third-party software. Other devices such as service kiosks or mobile devices may not have the resources available on the device to host a native agent. These platforms can typically be administered over some remotely accessible interface, and may in some cases be able to host limited third-party software.
It would be advantageous to bring such devices under the aegis of such a management system. It would also be advantageous to be able to administer these devices over various remote and network interfaces, yet maintain the distributed evaluation property of the agents in such management system.